The present invention relates to an office chair and more particularly, to an office chair that provides a flexible backrest portion of an office chair.
The market for office seating continues to demand more than just a place to sit. Today's users want comfort, function, and adjustability, all in an aesthetically pleasing configuration. More recently, it is known for office chairs to have a back support structure that includes a flexible material, such as a woven mesh fabric, attached in tension to a peripheral frame. These arrangements can provide a high degree of comfort, even over extended periods of time. They are, however, typically limited by the relative rigidity of the peripheral frames, and the relative cushioning of the woven mesh fabric. The frame must generally be rigid in order to support the mesh fabric in tension, and the rigidity places limits on the flexibility of the back support. In some instances, a rigid peripheral frame may be uncomfortable for an occupant and prevent flexibility as the occupant attempts to adjust their posture while seated. As such, manufacturers and users alike may seek a degree of torsional flexibility in the back support for added comfort and increased range of movement while seated in the office chair, while retaining the long term comfort and cushioning that the tensioned fabric provides.